Moments entre frère et soeur
by Didou367
Summary: Non, ce recueil ne traitera pas de la fratrie No Sabaku, non, il ne traitera pas non plus de la fratrie Uchiwa, car il n'y a me semble t-il du moins aucune sœur dans cette fratrie. Non, ce recueil traitera de Kiba et Hana Inuzuka, une fratrie oubliée...
1. Ca va ? Au poil !

Donc on commence par le premier chapitre, un peu plus long qu'un drabble puisqu'il fait exactement 245 mots.

Toujours la même chose, nous devons cet univers merveilleux de combats grandioses, d'esprits admirables, de... Bon, j'arrête. Donc je disais que l'univers de Naruto appartenait à notre grand maître Masashi Kishimoto.

Enjoy ! Et j'attends des critiques avec impatience, surtout la constructive.

* * *

« Ahhhhh ! A... Arrête, Kiba ! , hurla Hana.  
-Putain Hana, ce que tu peux être douillette, se plaignit le garçon.  
-J'aimerais bien t'y voir toi.  
-Je suis pas une gonzesse, moi, je te signale, appuya Kiba.  
-Ahhhh !

Hana grimaça de douleur, toute suintante. Son frère n'était pas vraiment en meilleur état, quelques mèches brunes collées à son front par la sueur, et un air particulièrement concentré scotché au visage.

-Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il m'a pris d'accepter de t'aider, tu es vraiment insupportable, grommela Kiba.  
-Et moi, je ne sais pas, Ahhh !!!!!! , ce qu'il m'a pris de te demander. Tu n'es qu'une brute épaisse !  
-Tu vas te plaindre encore longtemps ? , dit le brun, clairement agacé, parce que c'est vraiment chiant.  
-Aïe ! J'en peux plus ! Arrête, arrête ! Aïe !  
-Maintenant que j'ai commencé, je finis, vois-tu.  
-Non ! Ahhh ! Laisse-moi, j'ai dit !  
-Mais calme-toi bordel ! Plus que deux coups et j'ai fini.  
-Vas-y alors, se résigna la brune. Ouïlle ! Aïe !

Après quoi elle poussa un soupir de bonheur, la torture étant enfin terminée... Pour le moment.

-Bah voilà, c'est fait. Tu vois, c'était pas si dur.  
-Ouais, c'est ça.  
-En tout cas, c'est la dernière fois. »

Pour le moment... Dans un mois, elle lui redemanderait, malgré ses résolutions, les mêmes à chaque fois. Et il réacceptera, comme toujours.  
Le même cirque à chaque fois qu'elle devait s'épiler...


	2. Décamper ou nettoyer ? Choix vite fait

Le chapitre deux enfin là ! En attendant, je tiens à signaler que l'univers de Naruto n'est toujours pas devenue mien, malheureusement.

Chapitre deux : Décamper ou nettoyer ? Choix vite fait.

* * *

Aujourd'hui, Kiba paraissait particulièrement heureux pour une raison qui échappait totalement à Hana.

Curieuse d'en savoir plus, elle s'avança vers son jeune frère.

« Bah alors mon p'tit Kirby-chou !

"Kirby-chou" grimaça à l'entente du surnom, plus que ridicule.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !  
-Je t'appelle comme je veux, Kirby-chou, dit-elle en appuyant sur chaque syllabe du surnom.  
-Bon, je m'en fous. Allez salut.  
-Eh mais attends, j'ai un truc à te... »

Kiba partit sans se retourner, et laissant sa pauvre sœur sur sa faim.

Hana passa à autre chose, se disant que son frère n'était certainement pas une priorité dans sa vie.  
N'ayant rien de mieux à faire, elle s'installa sur le canapé du salon et prit un magazine.

* * *

« Kiba ! Viens ici tout de suite !

Hana haussa un sourcil. Tsume, leur mère, avait une fâcheuse tendance à s'adresser à eux de la même manière qu'à ses chiens, surtout quand elle était de mauvaise humeur, comme en ce moment.  
Ce qui est un bien faible mot car elle avait tout simplement l'air furieux, très mauvaise chose pour le jeune Inuzuka.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Maman, grommela le brun.  
-De un, tu me parles sur un autre ton, petit con. De deux, elle inspira longuement. COMMENT ÇA ?! Ta chambre est dégueulasse, hurla t-elle, et ça pue de ma chambre ! Tu vas me ranger ça de suite !

Oui, il était aussi habituel de la part de Tsume Inuzuka d'utiliser des mots assez crus pour qualifier ses enfants lors de ses, régulières, crises de colère qui tombaient souvent sur Kiba.

-Mais je peux pas là, protesta le jeune homme, j'ai rendez-vous avec Hinata.

Ce qui explique sa bonne humeur, pensa la jeune fille.

-J'en ai strictement rien à foutre. Si tu me ranges pas ça immédiatement, ça va très mal aller pour toi, menaça la femelle alpha du clan. Clair ?  
-Hum.  
-Bon, j'y vais. Quand je reviendrai, ça sera rangé. »

Tsume partit aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

Le sourire qu'affichait Kiba s'était soudainement effacé, et Hana se sentit sincèrement désolée pour lui.  
Et puis, un air déterminé se peignit sur le visage du brun.

« J'y vais quand même, dit-il calmement.  
-Et ta chambre ? Et les menaces de Maman ? , demanda la jeune fille, incertaine.  
-Elle peut se les mettre là où je le pense. J'me casse, je vais être en retard, salua le jeune homme. »

Il sortit en claquant la porte au passage.

La brune commença à sérieusement s'inquiéter. D'autant plus que leur mère les aimait énormément mais, communément à tous les Inuzuka, à quelques exceptions près, elle avait le sang particulièrement chaud, et il lui arrivait, dans ses accès de colère, d'en venir aux mains.

Il était donc normal qu'Hana, en grande sœur aimante, s'inquiète des conséquences que pourraient avoir cet acte irréfléchi.  
Et puisque pour elle, il était hors de question que Kiba se fasse frapper, elle ne voyait qu'une solution...

* * *

Le jeune homme rentra, apeuré, en imaginant ce que sa mère pourrait lui faire, mais lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte...

« Eh bien Kiba, tu as drôlement bien rangé ta chambre ! Elle sent bon ! Et tu as même trouvé le temps de sortir, c'est fabuleux, je suis très contente de toi.

Il regarda Tsume sans comprendre. Il attendait des insultes, c'était des félicitations qu'il recevait à la place.

-Euh... Moi aussi, je suis content.  
-Pour te récompenser, je te fais de la viande bien saignante comme tu l'aimes.

Elle quitta le salon. Hana, qui avait assisté à toute la scène en silence, interpella Kiba, qui vint vers elle.

-La prochaine fois, chuchota t-elle, la réserve de bouffe périmée depuis je-ne-sais-combien-de-temps, ce ne sera pas nécessaire. »


	3. Ca lui plaira ça tu crois ? Non !

Hana lisait tranquillement un livre sur les propriétés de la mandragore dans la médecine animale lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant voir un Kiba affolé.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils, mécontente de cette intrusion.

« D'où tu te permets de... , commença t-elle.  
-Ta gueule ! Ta gueule, ta gueule, ta gueule ! , coupa le brun.

La jeune Inuzuka le regarda, interloquée. Elle ne lui avait pourtant rien fait, joué aucun mauvais coup. Qu'elle sache du moins...

-Bon, soupira t-elle, qu'ai-je fait ?

Le ton était totalement ironique, ce qui ne semblait gêner Kiba outre-mesure.

-T'as rien fait. J'ai besoin d'aide, avoua le garçon à contre-cœur.  
-Non, refusa le vétérinaire, je ne rangerai pas ta chambre de nouveau.  
-C'est pas ça que je voulais. Encore que...  
-Non.  
-Bon, bon... En fait, j'aurais besoin d'aide pour...

Il rougit soudainement, ce qui attira l'attention de sa sœur, qui se mit à le scruter attentivement.

-Ce que tu vas me demander, ça n'aurait pas un rapport avec Hinata, par hasard ? , questionna t-elle d'un air sournois.  
-Peut-être bien, bafouilla Kiba.  
-Je t'écoute, affirma Hana avec un énorme sourire.  
-Bah... J'ai rendez-vous avec Hinata, et je voudrais que tu me donnes quelques conseils. 'Fin, c'est pas comme si j'allais pas survivre sans tes conseils mais...  
-Chut chut chut ! , interrompit la jolie brune. Bien-sûr que je vais t'aider, très cher frère. Bon, alors, drague-moi. Je suis Hinata.

Kiba prit une grande inspiration.

-Euh... Bah... Hm...Je...  
-Quelle belle entrée en matière, ironisa Hana.  
-Oui bah désolé, mais tu ressembles pas vraiment à Hinata. Je veux dire, elle, elle est belle, douce, souriante...  
-Et moi, je suis de la merde, c'est ça ?!  
-Bah ouais un peu, sourit Kiba.  
-Ah ouais d'accord. Bah tu sais quoi ? Débrouille-toi.  
-Non, non, c'est bon, je suis désolé, je t'adore, t'es la meilleure des sœurs du monde !  
-Tu vois, c'est mieux d'être honnête dans la vie.  
-Bien-sûr...  
-Bon, alors, tu me dragues, enfin -elle fit une grimace- tu dragues Hinata ?  
-Ouais, ouais... Mais t'as pas intérêt à m'interrompre cette fois !  
-En même temps, si ta technique de drague, c'est « Euh... Bah... », on est pas sortis de l'auberge.  
-Tu crois vraiment que c'est facile de draguer sa sœur ?!  
-T'es chiant.  
-Continue et je t'épile plus, tu te tortureras toute seule, ce qui fera de toi une sado-maso.  
-Trop drôle, t'as fait l'école du rire ?  
-Si tu savais comme je t'emmerde...  
-Si tu savais que je hais le jour où Maman m'a dit « Chérie, tu vas avoir un petit-frère ! » Je crois pas être la seule, d'ailleurs...  
-Je t'encule.  
-Ah bah j'espère pas, non. Bon, tu la sors ta technique de drague. Je suis Hinata Hyûga, ta chérie d'amour que tu aimes bla bla bla...  
-Bon, j'y vais. Alors... Salut Hinata, t'es belle aujourd'hui.  
-Parce que d'habitude, je suis moche ?  
-Hinata ne dirait jamais ça.  
-Peut-être bien, mais c'est ce qu'elle penserait, car c'est ce que pensent toutes les femmes.  
-Tu crois ?  
-Oui, sûrement. Bref, tu me reprends ça.

L'air sévère qu'elle arborait contrastait fortement avec la lueur malicieuse qui scintillait au fond de ses yeux de nuit.

-Ok. Salut Hinata, t'es...  
-Attends, interrompit la brune, ne complimente pas Hinata aussi directement, elle va s'évanouir.  
-Mais putain ! T'arrêtes de m'interrompre tout le temps, bordel de merde !  
-Mais calme-toi ! Je te donne un conseil moi.  
-Ok, ok. Je reprends. Salut Hinata, ça va ?  
-Oui.  
-Dis, je me disais que tu t'améliores vraiment. Tu deviens très forte.  
-Ça, c'est pas mal. C'est un compliment, oui, mais tout ce qu'il y a de plus amical, et ça lui fera certainement plaisir de t'entendre dire qu'elle s'améliore. Après tout, il est clair que ton avis compte beaucoup à ses yeux.  
-Tu penses ?  
-J'en suis méga-sûre, attesta Hana d'une voix motivée. Bon, on reprend. Donc, on était sur le compliment.  
-Où est-ce que tu voudrais qu'on mange ?  
-Mauvais choix. Je te signale que ta petite Hinata est folle de Naruto, et que donc, stratégiquement, elle voudra aller à Ichiraku, et comme ce petit imbécile blond y sera...  
-D'accord, mais tu ne veux pas que je lui impose un resto de mon choix quand même ?  
-Non, mais tu connaîtrais pas sa cuisine préférée ?  
-Si, indienne.  
-Donc tu lui proposes un resto indien, toi tu t'assures qu'elle verra pas joli blond, et elle sera flattée que tu te soies rappelé de sa bouffe préférée. On reprend.  
-Je me demandais, ça te dirait de manger indien ?  
-Donc oui. Après, je peux plus t'aider. Juste deux-trois conseils : D'abord, tu appliques les règles de la galanterie.  
-Les trucs du genre, tu tires sa chaise avant de t'asseoir.  
-Oui voilà, je suis étonnée que tu connaisses. Ensuite, les compliments strictement amicaux, et peut-être un peu plus tendres une fois que tu la vois bien relâchée. Donc, tu fais attention avec cette option. Que si elle est à l'aise. Enfin, sois naturel, mais en mieux.  
-Je vais faire comme si j'avais compris...  
-Retourne dans ta chambre et cogite là-dessus. Allez, ouste ! »

Son petit frère sortit, apparemment rasséréné. Hana se sentait heureuse, elle avait aidé son frangin à séduire la petite Hyûga. Elle avait bien joué son rôle de grande sœur, une fois de plus...


	4. La jalousie ou l'art d'être un bon frère

Bon, j'avoue, je me suis fait désirer (dans mes rêves les plus beaux, ouais). Bref, j'ai pas mal de chapitres d'avance, c'est juste que j'avais la flemme de les mettre. Fainéantise, lorsque tu nous tiens... Mais bon, je me fais pardonner en mettant enfin du nouveau. Pas que là, par ailleurs.

Puis sinon, même si j'ai tendance à ne pas le dire, merci pour toutes vos reviews, ça fait plaisir de voir que ce que j'écris plaît ^^. Et ça me fait vraiment chaud au cœur lorsque quelqu'un met ma fic dans ses favoris ^^. *limite en train de pleurer* Enfin bon, faut pas exagérer non plus, hein... Mais bon, j'arrête de faire ch*er le monde.

* * *

Kiba repensait à son rendez-vous avec Hinata, qui s'était merveilleusement passé.  
Il avait appliqué tous les conseils de sa frangine, qui s'était avérée être de très bon conseil.  
Pendant tout le temps qu'avait duré le rendez-vous, lui et Hinata avaient beaucoup ri.

Ah, le rire d'Hinata... Tel un diamant, si rare, si précieux...

Il entendit soudainement un gloussement, l'interrompant dans ses rêveries, provenant du salon.  
Reconnaissant la voix d'Hana, il se mit en tête de savoir quoi, ou qui l'avait fait glousser d'une manière qu'il ne connaissait qu'à Sakura et Ino, avec Sasuke.

Le brun dévala les escaliers, l'hypothèse de l'homme s'immisçant dans son crâne.

Ce qu'il vit ne lui plût absolument pas. C'était bel et bien un homme qui avait fait rire sa sœur d'une manière aussi absurde.

Et surtout, cet homme était entrain d'agresser la bouche de son innocente frangine avec sa langue crasseuse.

« Les cochonneries, c'est pas dans le salon, interrompit Kiba.  
-Mais casse-toi abruti ! , renvoya Hana.

Le garçon ignora la réplique et demanda :

-C'est qui ce con au fait ?  
-Déjà, tu traites pas Hikari de con, et ensuite, tu te tailles où je dis à Maman que tu caches des revues pornos sous ton lit.  
-Hikari, hein ? Et comment tu sais pour mes revues ?!

La jeune fille haussa un sourcil.

-Je me suis tapée toute ta chambre à ranger, espèce de gros porc.

Hikari décida de mettre son grain de sel, mal à l'aise.

-Tu sais, j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour avoir une sœur comme la tienne.  
-En attendant, c'est la mienne, et tu fais bien gaffe à ce que tu fais avec, capiche ?  
-Euh... Ouais, bredouilla Hikari. »

L'Inuzuka décida de les laisser tranquilles, malgré sa réticence. Qui sait ce que ce Hikari allait faire à sa sœur ? Ça se trouve, il comptait la déflorer... Enfin, pas vraiment la déflorer puisque Hana avait déjà passé le cap, il se rappelait de ce jour où elle était arrivée, puant à plein nez le sexe.

Le brun n'avait émis aucun commentaire, tout comme sa mère, mais tous trois savaient qu'ils savaient. Ce sujet de conversation n'avait jamais été abordé, au grand bonheur de la jeune fille.

Bref, ce garçon avait une tête qui ne plaisait pas du tout à Kiba.

« T'es d'accord avec moi, pas vrai Akamaru ?  
-Ouaf ! »

Même Akamaru n'aimait pas ce mec.

* * *

« Ahhh, je crois que je suis amoureuse ! , dit Hana d'une voix rêveuse.

Le brun releva un sourcil à cette déclaration qu'il qualifia intérieurement de « complètement débile et typiquement féminine. » A force de traîner avec Shikamaru...

-Tu le connais que depuis deux semaines, fit-il remarquer.  
-Tu peux pas comprendre. L'amour, c'est pas une histoire de temps.  
-Non, bien-sûr, je peux pas comprendre... , railla l'Inuzuka en pensant à Hinata.  
-Bah ouais. C'est l'amour de ma vie, on se comprend tous les deux, on est des âmes sœurs j'te dis.  
-Dis donc, j'espère que ça en fait pas mon âme-frère, se moqua Kiba.  
-Oh mais ta gueule ! , s'énerva la jeune fille.  
-De un, tu me dis pas ta gueule, de deux, faudra pas venir chialer quand il t'aura larguée comme une grosse merde.  
-Mais casse-toi, tu me saoules !  
-T'inquiètes, j'ai pas envie de t'entendre gagatiser plus longtemps. »

Mais quelle conne, c'est pas possible, se dit-il, j'espérais qu'au moins elle, elle serait pas du genre à ce croire dans un bouquin romantique de mes deux. Enfin, il faut croire que toutes les filles sont naturellement déréglées en ce qui concerne les mecs.

* * *

« Bouhouuuuuu !! , sanglota Hana.

Kiba, dont l'objectif premier était les biscuits au chocolat, changea de trajectoire en voyant sa sœur dans cet état.

-Allons bon, qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? , demanda t-il d'un air je-m'en-foutiste des plus hypocrites.  
-Je... Je... Hikari... Il m'a larguée !! , bégaya t-elle en pleurs.  
-J'le savais ! , hurla t-il triomphalement. Puis, ayant mal au cœur pour sa sœur. De toute façon, il te mérite pas. Il s'est pas rendu compte de la chance qu'il avait en sortant avec une fille comme toi.  
-C'est... C'est vrai ? Tu le penses vraiment ?  
-Bah oui bien-sûr, affirma Kiba penaud.  
-Oh merciiii , couina Hana en sautant dans les bras de son frère.

Le garçon se dégagea de l'étreinte de sa sœur.

-Tu m'excuses Hana-chan, mais j'ai un truc à faire, je reviens. »

* * *

« Kiba-kun ?  
-Oui Hina-chan ?  
-Tu n'as pas entendu l'histoire ? , balbutia Hinata.  
-Non, quelle histoire ?  
-Un ninja de dix-sept se serait fait attaquer hier. On ne sait pas qui est l'agresseur, mais en tout cas, il n'y est pas allé de main morte. Il a neuf côtes brisées et pas mal d'os broyés. Il devrait rester à l'hôpital deux mois.

Sur le visage de Kiba se dessina un sourire insidieux.

-Quelle étrange histoire, dit-il d'un ton mielleux. Je n'étais pas au courant. » 


	5. Là où aucun des avis n'est correct

Juste une petite précision : Dans ce chapitre, enfin drabble, Kiba a cinq ans, et Hana dix ^^.  


* * *

« C'est une fille ! , hurla Hana d'une voix drôlement forte pour sa petite taille.  
-Non, c'est un garçon ! , répondit Kiba dont la voix n'avait rien à envier à celle d'Hana.  
-N'importe quoi ! C'est une fille ! Une fille !  
-T'es vraiment bête dans ta tête toi ! C'est un garçon !  
-Non, contra la petite brune.  
-Si, affirma le chérubin.  
-Non !  
-Si !  
-Non !  
-Si !  
-Je suis plus grande que toi alors je sais plus mieux que toi ! Et c'est une fille !  
-Oui mais t'es une fille et les filles c'est bête ! Alors c'est moi qui sais !  
-N'importe quoi !  
-Non, c'est toi n'importe quoi !  
-T'es moche !  
-Tu pues !

Les deux enfants se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre, se battant férocement, se mordant même, jusqu'à que Tsume, les voyant se taper dessus, accourut et les sépara, les tenant tous deux par le col de leurs tee-shirts, difficilement car les deux se débattaient dans l'espoir de toucher l'autre.

-Du calme, ordonna la mère. Ou je vous prive tous les deux de dessert !

Kiba et Hana s'arrêtèrent brusquement à l'entente de cette terrifiante menace, se contentant de se fusiller du regard et de grogner.

-Bon, reprit Tsume, que se passe t-il ?  
-C'est la faute à Hana, commença Kiba, elle dit que c'est une fille alors que c'est un garçon.  
-Même pas vrai, opposa Hana, c'est pas un garçon.  
-Si !  
-Non !  
-Si !  
-Non !  
-Si !  
-N...  
-Stop !

Ils se turent, la menace d'être privés de dessert pesant encore au dessus de leurs petites têtes.  
Tsume, comprenant le motif de cette dispute, leva les yeux au ciel.

-Les enfants, expliqua t-elle doucement. Vous avez tous les deux tort et raison à la fois. Et vous savez pourquoi ? Car les escargots sont hermaphrodites, c'est-à-dire que ce sont des garçons et des filles à la fois.  
-Ca veut dire, demanda innocemment Kiba, que les escargots ont un zizi et une foufoune en même temps ?  
-Oui Kiba.  
-C'est trop bizarre ! , s'exclama Hana.  
-Mais je crois que c'est quand même plus un garçon qu'une fille, s'entêta le petit garçon.  
-C'est pas vrai !

Et ainsi continua la dispute, sous les yeux las de la femelle alpha du clan, renonçant à leur faire entendre raison. Après tout, elle ne pouvait pas les blâmer d'être aussi têtus, vu que c'était d'elle qu'ils avaient hérités ce défaut.


	6. Petit détail qui saute aux yeux

_Oh... Kiba-kun... Je... Je... Ah ! Oh oui ! Ohhh ! Kiba-kun, je... Kiba-kun ! Oh Kiba-kun ! Ahhhhhhh !_

« Allez, debout là-dedans !  
-Dégage Hana, rembarra un Kiba tout grognon.

Le jeune homme était tout à fait furieux de s'être fait réveiller d'une telle manière, et surtout, de s'être fait interrompre dans un rêve aussi magnifique, où Hinata et lui... Bref, ce n'était pas important.

Quant à Hana, un détail lui sauta aux yeux. Un détail qui allait lui permettre d'humilier Kiba pendant un certain temps. Fort amusée, elle laissa échapper un petit rire.

-Je te gêne peut-être ? , s'enquit-elle d'une voix mielleuse.  
-Ouais.  
-Je ne pensais pas que tu serais aussi direct, après tout, je t'ai rendu un sacré service en rangeant ta chambre, n'est-ce pas ?  
-Ouais ouais... Maintenant, du balai ! , chassa le brun.  
-J'y vais, j'y vais. Mais dis-moi, t'as dû en faire de beaux rêves... Avec Hinata dedans, je suppose.

Kiba se mit à rougir, ce qui confirma son idée à Hana, bien qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'une confirmation de plus au vu de celle qu'elle avait déjà reçu.

-Je sais pas ce qui te fait penser ça, balbutia l'Inuzuka.

Sur le visage de la jeune femme se dessina un sourire encore plus grand que le sourire de départ. Un sourire qui fit particulièrement peur à Kiba.

-Ce qui me fait penser ça ? Certainement ton érection matinale, glissa t-elle d'un ton innocemment joyeux. »

Et Kiba se mit à hurler des jurons qui feraient s'évanouir Hinata alors qu'Hana quitta la chambre de son frère, son rire franc se faisant entendre dans toute la maisonnée.


	7. Une dure perte à annoncer

« Hana, j'ai une très mauvaise nouvelle à t'annoncer.

La jeune fille s'interrompit dans sa lecture au son de cette voix. Son jeune frère lui faisait face, tête baissée, se balançant d'un pied à l'autre.

Il releva la tête un instant pour apercevoir le visage de sa sœur, et celle-ci remarqua qu'il était au bord des larmes.  
Inquiète, elle lui prit tendrement la main, l'encourageant à continuer.

-C'est... C'est un truc vraiment horrible.  
-Quoi ?

La jeune fille commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter, elle n'avait jamais vu son frère dans un tel état. Elle se mit donc à craindre le pire.

-Bah... C'est... C'est que...- Il se mit à trembler de tout son corps - Akamaru... Il... Il  
-Il ?

Hana comprit soudainement. Akamaru était mort !

Kiba avait finalement rassemblé son courage, sa force, pour lui annoncer...

-Il a mangé tout ton chocolat ! »

* * *

Bon, j'avouerai que celui-là, j'le trouve moins bien que les autres. Je suppose que mon inspiration n'était pas au mieux de ma forme...


	8. Soeur infirmière

« Salut tout le monde, dit Kiba d'une voix faible.

Hana et Tsume se tournèrent vers lui, inquiètes.

-Viens-là, ordonna la mère fermement.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta sans discuter, ne râlant même pas sur manière qu'avait sa génitrice de lui parler, qu'il jugeait bien trop tyrannique. Ce qui faisait d'ailleurs bien rire Hana à chaque fois puisque tous deux avaient finalement le même caractère. Par chance, si elle osait dire, elle, avait tout récupéré de son père disparu.

-T'as pas l'air en forme, mon fils, constata la femme.  
-Non sans blague, ironisa piteusement le brun

Ignorant le sarcasme de son fils, Tsume palpa son front, à la suite de quoi ses sourcils se froncèrent.

-T'es chaud.  
-Oui, je sais que je suis un putain de beau gosse.  
-Même malade, tu es toujours aussi vantard, se plaignit Hana.  
-Et parle mieux, ajouta la mère. Bon, va te coucher, ta sœur s'occupera de toi.  
-Je peux pas, j'ai promis d'entraîner Hinata aujourd'hui, opposa Kiba.

Sentant la dispute arriver à plein nez, la vétérinaire décida de mettre son grain de sel dans cette histoire.

-Mais réfléchis un peu, souligna t-elle, si t'es malade, Hinata s'inquiètera pour toi et viendra sûrement te voir abruti.  
-Je vais me coucher, dit soudainement son jeune frère, se précipitant en direction de sa chambre.

Tsume haussa simplement un sourcil et se leva, Kuromaru à sa suite.

-Je compte sur toi, s'il y a un problème..., avertit t-elle.  
-Oui je sais, soupira la jeune fille. »

Sans ajouter un mot, la femelle alpha du clan quitta la salle d'un pas confiant, partant pour une mission qui durerait plusieurs jours. Sans aucun doute que ça l'arrangeait pas mal, Tsume Inuzuka n'avait jamais été du genre maternel. Et jouer aux mamans poules avec son fils malade, ça ne faisait pas partie de ses habitudes, laissant en général l'enfant malade aux bons soins (relatifs concernant Kiba) de son autre enfant.

* * *

« Hana ! »

La jeune fille leva la tête de son bouquin. Elle se mit sur pieds et partit vers la chambre de son frère malade.

Kiba était enterré sous sa couverture, ne laissant dépasser que le nez et les yeux, Akamaru couché au bout du lit de son maître.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? , demanda t-elle doucement.  
-J'ai faim, dit son frère d'une voix étouffée.  
-Je suis pas ta bonne.  
-Et moi, je suis malade. Qui gagne ?  
-Tu me fais chier.  
-T'es lunatique, toi. Bon, va faire à bouffer, femme.  
-Je t'emmerde... »

La brune sortit de la chambre en marmonnant dans sa barbe inexistante. Il s'avérait qu'elle n'avait nullement envie de cuisiner. Seulement, si elle ne s'occupait pas de Kiba correctement, sa mère le lui ferait payer très cher, et sa conscience ne la lâcherait plus.

Elle siffla ses chiens puis sortit, réfléchissant à une quelconque solution.

En passant devant le terrain d'entraînement 24, la solution lui apparut soudainement.

« Salut Hinata, ça va ?  
-Bonjour Hana-chan, oui, je vais bien, et toi ?  
-Bah ça va, répondit-elle chaleureusement.  
-Mais, Hana-chan, où est Kiba-kun ? On devait s'entraîner et...  
-Malade comme un chien, c'est le cas de le dire, informa tristement Hana.  
-Malade ? , s'inquiéta Hinata. Mais il faut que j'aille le voir ! Je vais faire des boulettes de riz et je viendrai lui rendre visite.  
-Oh, tu es adorable ! Il va être très heureux de te voir, tu sais ?  
-Eh bien...  
-Bref, il faut que j'y aille, salut ! »

Hana repartit, le cœur léger. Elle venait de se libérer de cette lourde tâche qu'était le repas de son frère, et faisait de lui le plus heureux des hommes par la même occasion.  
Si ça, ce n'était pas de l'ingéniosité...


	9. Un petit être très attendu Ou pas

_« Hana, tu vas un petit-frère ou une petite-sœur._

_-C'est vrai ?! , s'exclama t-elle, alors âgée de cinq ans._

_-Oui, c'est vrai, confirma Rei, le père de la petite fille. Dans à peu près neuf mois, tu seras grande-sœur._

_-C'est trop bien ! , se réjouit l'enfant. Je vais avoir une petite-sœur !_

_-Tu sais, ça sera peut-être un garçon, fit remarquer le père._

_-Je vais avoir une petite-sœur ! Je vais avoir une petite-sœur ! , chanta la petite brune à tue-tête._

_Elle partit en courant, ses cheveux chocolat au lait virevoltant. Les deux parents se regardèrent, blasés._

_-Elle a la tête dure, grommela Tsume._

_-Comme toi, ajouta Rei en souriant._

_-Quoi ?! »_

_Pendant que la femelle alpha du clan Inuzuka faisait ravaler ses outrageuses paroles à son mari, Hana racontait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'elle allait avoir une petite-sœur. Ainsi, le village tout entier fut bien vite mis au courant de la conception d'un nouvel héritier dans le clan le plus sauvage de Konoha._

_Hana revenait de l'académie, souriante. Toutes ses amies étaient jalouses d'elle parce qu'elle allait avoir une petite-sœur. Elle était très heureuse à l'idée d'avoir une petite-sœur avec laquelle elle pourrait jouer à la poupée et à la princesse, même si elle savait qu'elle ne serait jamais une princesse._

_La petite Inuzuka avait prévu d'être la meilleure grande-sœur du monde entier, sa petite-sœur se vanterait devant tout le monde d'avoir une frangine géniale. Toutes les deux, elles se diraient tout, feraient tout ensemble, ne se quitteraient jamais. Elles se marieraient même le même jour._

_Hana arriva donc à la maison la tête pleine d'idées de choses qu'elle et sa sœur pourraient faire._

_

* * *

« Hana, tu veux parler au bébé ? , invita Tsume, assise sur le canapé, une main posée sur son ventre rond._

_-Oh oui alors !_

_La petite fille se précipita sur les genoux de sa mère et mit son visage aux traits enfantins devant son ventre._

_-Coucou sœurette, c'est Hana, ta grande-sœur. Tu dois être très très grande maintenant, parce que le ventre de maman, il est très très gros, j'espère qu'il va pas exploser._

_-Dis tout de suite que je suis une baleine, ça ira plus vite, marmonna la maternelle._

_-J'espère que tu vas vite sortir de là, même si je sais pas comment, pour qu'on puisse jouer à la poupée et à la dînette, pour qu'on parle de nos amoureux, pour qu'on se maquille avec le maquillage de maman et aussi…_

_-Tu sais que s'il s'avère que ce gosse est un garçon, il y a de fortes probabilités qu'il soit pédé comme un phoque ? , souligna Rei à sa femme._

_-Ca veut dire quoi, pédé comme un phoque ? , demanda naïvement la petite._

_-Rien du tout Hana, papa dit des bêtises, affirma Tsume qui donna un coup de coude à son époux._

_-D'accord, accepta Hana, reprenant sa ''discussion'' avec sa petite-sœur._

_-Tsume, t'es sûre de vouloir que l'on attende l'accouchement pour connaître le sexe du bébé ? , s'assura l'homme._

_-Oui bien sûr. Et je ne changerai pas d'avis. Par contre, la prochaine fois que tu dis quelque chose de vulgaire devant Hana, tu n'auras pas de quoi me faire un troisième gosse._

_-Euh… Oui, compris, affirma t-il, effrayé. Ça me fait penser qu'on sait pas comment l'appeler…_

_-Oh ! Il a bougé ! , s'extasia la petite brunette._

_-Oui, je l'ai senti, moi aussi, sourit Tsume._

_-Dites, on l'appelle Ookami ?_

_Le couple échangea un regard._

_-Pourquoi pas ? , dit finalement Rei. C'est un joli prénom. Mais si c'est un garçon…_

_-Ce sera une fille, l'interrompit Hana. Et elle s'appellera Ookami._

_-Très bien, très bien, céda le père devant l'obstination de sa fille._

_Sur le visage de la petite fille fleurit un énorme sourire, ravie d'avoir eu le dernier mot._

_

* * *

Hana attendait impatiemment que ses parents reviennent de l'hôpital avec sa petite-sœur. Elle n'était pas allée les voir plus tôt car Yoshino, une amie de sa mère qui la gardait depuis trois jours, n'avait pas pu l'emmener. En effet, celle-ci était enceinte de presque sept mois._

_« On est rentrés !_

_La petite Inuzuka se mit à courir jusqu'à l'entrée, où se trouvaient ses parents, souriants. Tsume tenait dans ses bras un bébé emmitouflé dans une couverture immaculée. C'était sa petite-sœur adorée !_

_Elle fixa de ses grands yeux le bébé sans en distinguer le visage, fascinée._

_-Tiens, prends-le._

_La femelle alpha du clan s'agenouilla devant sa fille et lui tendit son enfant, que la fillette prit dans ses petits bras tremblants. Le bébé la fixait de ses pupilles fendues, intrigué._

_-Il s'appelle Kiba, indiqua doucement Rei en caressant les cheveux d'Hana._

_Ainsi, c'était un garçon. La brunette eut une moue boudeuse…_

« Et t'as dit quoi quand t'as pigé que j'étais un garçon ? Et pas une fille, ajouta Kiba en grognant.

-J'ai dit : Les garçons, c'est nul, j'te déteste, répondit Hana en lui tirant la langue.

-Je t'emmerde, rétorqua Kiba. Et puis moi aussi, j'te déteste. Bon, j'me taille, j'ai entraînement. »

Hana regarda son frère partir avec un air attendri au visage.

_ ...Moue boudeuse qui fut bien vite remplacée par un sourire éclatant._

_-C'est pas grave si t'es un garçon, affirma t-elle joyeusement. Parce que même si les garçons, c'est nul, je t'aime quand même, petit-frère. »_

_

* * *

_Juste une précision : Ookami : Loup en japonais, je trouvais que pour une fille du clan Inuzuka, ce prénom serait pas mal. Puis bon, c'est aussi parce que personnellement, j'aime bien ce prénom aussi ^^. Aussi, c'est vrai que Tsume fait peut-être OOC dans ce chapitre, mais un prochain chapitre va venir, je pense, clarifier les choses. Enfin, Rei n'existe pas, que ce soit bien clair, j'avais juste besoin d'un père parce que, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, on fait encore les gosses à deux ^^.

Bon, sachant que c'était le dernier chapitre que j'avais en réserve, je sais pas trop quand la suite arrivera ^^". Le plus tôt possible, j'espère.


	10. Grande soeur, gardienne de zizi

Ouais, je sais, je sais, ça fait mégament longtemps que j'ai rien publié ici, vraiment désolée. Le pire, c'est que ce chapitre, je l'ai sur mon ordi depuis quelques temps déjà mais... Disons que j'avais... La flemme. Totale. Dur dur de lutter contre ses propres démons, enfin, je vais pas partir dans le mélodrame non plus, hein... En tout cas, le pire dans toute cette histoire, c'est que là, je publie vite-fait, mais Dieu sait combien de temps s'écoulera avant que je ne publie quelque chose, de nouveau. Bref...

Les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto et ça risque pas de changer de sitôt.

* * *

« Allez, sors des toilettes ! »

Devant la porte des toilettes, obstinément fermée depuis une dizaine de minutes, une jeune Hana âgée de douze ans tapait coléreusement du pied. Son jeune frère y était allé, sans doute pour se soulager, sauf que maintenant, il n'en sortait plus. Or, elle avait vraiment besoin d'y aller.

« Mais sors, j'te dis ! ,s'époumona t-elle. J'ai envie de pisser, moi ! »

Avec consternation, elle attendit une réponse qui semblait ne pas vouloir venir. Elle se mit marteler avec force la porte de ses poings en hurlant à son frère de sortir de là.  
Soudainement, la brune entendit ce petit cliquetis significatif de l'ouverture de la porte des cabinets, emplissant son corps d'un immense bonheur à l'idée d'enfin pouvoir se libérer.  
La porte s'ouvrit, découvrant un petit garçon aux pupilles fendues fuyantes, semblant craindre quelque chose, ce qui interpella immédiatement Hana, de par son instinct maternel prononcé.

« Bah alors frangin, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? , s'enquit-elle d'une voix douce, bien différente du ton furieux qu'elle avait il y avait à peine quelques instants auparavant. »

Ledit frangin détourna le regard, donnant pour seule réponse un silence obstiné qui inquiéta davantage son aînée. S'il y avait bien une chose que cette dernière savait de son frère, c'est qu'il était bien rare qu'il se taise. En effet, Kiba était une vraie pipelette, il avait toujours quelque chose à rire, de très sérieux (aussi sérieuse que pouvait être la parole d'un petit garçon de sept ans) ou de complètement absurde, mais toujours quelque chose à raconter. Ce silence était la preuve accablante d'un souci.

« Allez, dis-moi, insista t-elle en lui caressant la joue. Tu sais très bien que tu peux tout me dire. »

Le petit la scruta d'un air dubitatif, puis, après une réflexion de quelques instants, sembla prêt à lui expliquer son problème.

« Bah en fait, commença t-il en fixant obstinément ses pieds, Naruto, il m'a dit que dans les toilettes, y'avait un monstre et que quand tu faisais pipi, bah le monstre, il te croquait le zizi. »

A ces mots, la jeune fille dut se retenir à grand-peine d'éclater de rire. Les enfants étaient si crédules. Par contre, si Naruto lui avait dit ça, c'était sûrement parce que quelqu'un le lui avait dit à lui.

« Et dis-moi, frangin, tu sais qui lui a dit ça, à Naruto ? , questionna t-elle en lui souriant d'un air rassurant.  
-Bah... – Le petit réfléchit quelques secondes – Je crois que c'est un grand.  
-Je vois, soupira la brune. »

Effectivement, les ''grands'', elle les connaissait, et c'était tout à fait leur genre d'aller effrayer leurs cadets, ce qu'elle trouvait assez agaçant. Maintenant, c'était à elle d'enlever cette idée sordide de la tête de son frère.  
Elle cogita sur la manière dont elle allait bien pouvoir faire, sous le regard inquisiteur de son cadet.  
Soudainement, elle sut quelle était la démarche à suivre.

« Bon, écoute-moi. Ce que t'as dit Naruto, c'est faux. – Voyant Kiba s'apprêter à protester – Et je vais te le prouver. Mets-toi à côté de moi. »

Le petit garçon s'exécuta, intrigué.

Hana mit une main dans son pantalon qu'elle dézippa, puis fit passer son index à travers le trou.

« Disons que ça, c'est mon zizi, expliqua t-elle. Et que maintenant, je veux faire pipi. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, avec son index faisant office de zizi, elle s'approcha de la cuvette des toilettes et fit mine de se soulager. Tout cela sous le regard attentif de son cadet qui ne put voir, à aucun moment, un quelconque monstre jaillir de l'eau pour mordre violemment le pénis de fortune.  
Finalement, elle retira son doigt de sa fermeture éclair qu'elle referma, puis se tourna vers son jeune frère, un sourire sécurisant aux lèvres.

« Alors, tu vois ? Pas de monstre !  
-Tu as raison, grande sœur ! , s'enthousiasma le petit garçon. Allez, sors maintenant, je veux faire pipi !  
-Oui, oui, rit-elle. Mais dépêche-toi. Et aussi, dis-le à Naruto, que cette histoire de monstre, c'est n'importe quoi, d'accord ?  
-D'accord ! »

La jeune brune sortit des toilettes, heureuse de s'être montrée, une fois de plus, à la hauteur de son rôle d'aînée.

Un monstre croqueur de zizi... Qu'est-ce que les enfants pouvaient être naïfs, pensa t-elle, attendrie.


End file.
